


it’s so easy in this blue

by catalysis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, M/M, it's mostly fluff I swear, kuroo week, kuroo week 2020, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysis/pseuds/catalysis
Summary: snapshots on rainy days------for kuroo week day 2 - rain
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	it’s so easy in this blue

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with my kuroken agenda

It's raining on the day Tetsurou's family moves into their new house.

It's raining but his grandmother still smooths his shirt down and hands him a small tote bag to hold. She marches him and his father, who's pretty much just there to hold the umbrella, to each of the surrounding houses and has Tetsurou hand the neighbors a package of _senbei_.

At the last house, the adults, the Kozumes, he remembers, call for a little boy, and that's how he meets Kenma.

\-----

“We should play volleyball,” a nine year old Tetsurou says, lying on the floor of Kenma’s bedroom.

“... It’s raining,” Kenma says, because that’s why they’re inside.

“And?” Tetsurou presses. He jumps up and grabs the volleyball from the corner of Kenma’s room. “Let’s go!”

Kenma sighs but turns his game off.

So, maybe playing volleyball in the rain was a bad idea because it’s muddy and hard to see and even harder to get a grip on the ball. Tetsurou’s having fun, though, and Kenma doesn’t look any more bothered than usual. At least he doesn’t up until the ball finally bounces into a muddy puddle.

Tetsurou laughs at the offended expression on Kenma’s face. He laughs all the way home too. He laughs until Kenma’s mom scolds them for running out in the rain, but even then he smiles at Kenma over Kozume-san’s shoulder.

\-----

Tetsurou is fourteen years old when he falls in love with volleyball. He’s the captain of his junior high’s tiny volleyball team and they aren’t very good, but that doesn’t matter. There’s something about the way that his team refuses to stop smiling even when they’re trailing so far behind, something about meeting Kenma’s eyes from the back line, and something about the way the volleyball fits perfectly into the curve of his palm.

His team lost in their second game at the tournament, but Tetsurou still can’t help but feel proud.

The sky’s a foreboding gray the whole bus ride back to school, but even that can’t bring his mood down. He says his goodbyes and tugs Kenma along to the train station. 

It’s raining by the time they get off of the train. Neither of them have umbrellas and Kenma definitely won’t be up for running after a game like that, so Tetsurou holds his jacket open over Kenma’s head the whole way home.

\-----

It’s Tetsurou’s first year of high school and he feels Kenma’s absence like a wound. It bleeds sluggishly until he barges into Kenma’s room after he gets home and lets Kenma’s quick glance of acknowledgement slap a bandage onto it.

He’s eating lunch outside with some other first years, when it starts to rain. After everyone else has stood up to leave, Tetsurou turns around, a gentle _hurry up_ on his tongue—oh, right, Kenma’s not there.

Tetsurou is fifteen years old when he realizes that he’s in love with his best friend.

\-----

The rain on graduation day matches the somber mood among the volleyball club members. Tetsurou finds each of them and offers a personal goodbye and words of encouragement until he finally reaches Kenma.

To Kenma, he has something a little different to say.

Tetsurou reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver button.

He presses it into Kenma’s hand. He watches as Kenma’s fingers curl around it.

Kenma looks into Tetsurou’s eyes and sees every unanswered question there.

He answers _yes_ to all of them when he leans up and brushes a kiss across Tetsurou’s mouth.

\-----

Tetsurou should be having dinner in the fancy restaurant in the lobby of this overpriced hotel that the JVA is paying for, but he needs to make this call more. It’s already 2am back in Tokyo and Tetsurou knows that Kenma will keep himself up waiting for his call.

When Kenma finally picks up with a soft “Kuro”, Tetsurou _aches_.

“I miss you,” Tetsurou murmurs into the phone.

Through his window, the lights of Paris are blurred by the steady rain.

\-----

“I’m home,” Tetsurou calls as he closes the front door behind him. Tetsurou can feel himself dripping onto the _genkan_.

The black umbrella sitting in its stand judges him. _Should’ve listened to the weather forecast_ , it seems to say.

Kenma emerges from the hallway with a towel.

“Aw, are you going to dry me off, Kenma?”

“No.” He tosses the towel to Tetsurou. "You look like a drowned cat. Don't come anywhere near me."

"But I'm so cold," Tetsurou pouts. "Won't you warm me up?"

"No-" Kenma scrambles backward as Tetsurou stalks towards him. "Stay away."

Too late.

Tetsurou grabs Kenma and bundles him up in his arms, squeezing him tightly and rocking him dramatically.

Kenma groans but slowly relaxes in Tetsurou's arms. He even tilts his face up and lets Tetsurou press a soft kiss to his mouth.

A moment ago, Tetsurou was cold from the rain soaked into his suit, but right now, all he feels is warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> (kuroo is in paris for the 2024 olympics, i said kuroken forever)  
> thanks for reading :)  
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nyamayachi)


End file.
